


UnOrdinary Futanari One-Shots

by ML7097



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML7097/pseuds/ML7097
Summary: This is a collection of the UnOrdinary girls doing things to each other that's considered 18+. With that being said, if you rather enjoy futanari sex but an amateur writer is at work, feel free to take a peak. Otherwise, move on to more tamer fan fics.It's probably for the best. ENJOY!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Startup

**Welcome!** This the starting chapter letting you know that this is, like the summary said, a One-shot compilation of the girls of UnOrdinary doing lots of sex. Future chapters will include some very NSFW chapters, which is girls with dicks fucking other girls. That's pretty much all there is to it. There's not much to say here really.

For the most part, I have an idea for a starting chapter. Mainly, it will take place during a time where Elaine is annoyed with Seraphina and "puts her in her place." But if there is anyone with any ideas of what I can write, I'm willing to try them. That is if I'm OK to write it. I'll be honest, I wouldn't consider myself a good writer but I am willing to try this and hopefully get better as time goes. 

Future tags will be added according to the chapters they are based upon.

And that's it. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. I'll do my best to write what I can when I can. Hopefully, I'll have that first story done by the weekend.

Welp, goodbye for now.


	2. Elaine is Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some futanari fun starting with Elaine and Seraphina. Like the story, Elaine sees the UnOrdinary book, but instead of taking it to Arlo, she punishes Seraphina herself.
> 
> Also, Seraphina's ability is acting up. Who knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would. I didn't realize how much time these fanfics took, especially since I never written any before. As for Cecile's Secret Taste, those two chapters cause me to have sleepless nights. So I will be continuing that story as well as these one-shots, but they won't be frequent. Basically, they'll be done when I say they're done since I have a life outside writing these. I have more ideas for this one-shot series but they will more likely be shorter than this story. I'm talking too much and its late at night. So, yeah, enjoy.
> 
> Also, Warning: Futanari and inflation ahead. You've been warned.

_**Wellston** _ **_ Dormitories _ **

****Elaine was heading back to her dorms after collecting a crate filled with oranges sent from her parents. She had planned to make some orange juice and share some with her roommate Seraphina. Walking up the stairs, she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. As she took her last step to her dorm floor, she decided to stretch her leg out further to relieve the discomfort in between her thighs. 'Man, I hate it when they stick to my thighs. It always makes me walk weird.' she thought, looking around to make sure no one saw her odd step. Continuing her pace towards her dorm, she caught a glimpse of Remi about to enter her dorm. Before she could say hello, she noticed Remi looked a little off. Mainly, her skirt seems to be a little higher than usual. Elaine looked more at the skirt and started to have a slight blush, 'Her butt got bigger! I'm sure of it. Maybe she's been having too many sweets lately?' Remi looked behind her and noticed Elaine staring at her.

"Hi Elaine!", Remi shouted as she stood on her tippy toes and waved at the healer. Elaine panicked then quickly fixed herself, save for a bulge started to form in her pants. 'SHIT! DON'T LOOK DOWN. DON'T LOOK DOWN' "H-Hey, R-Remi."

"Whoa Elaine, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Remi asked, concerned for her friend's health. To her, Elaine looked like she was running a fever, but in reality, she was embarrassed by her current situation.

"Yep! I'm fine. What about you? Your skirt doesn't seem to fit quite right." Elaine said trying to steer the conversation away from her.

Remi looked down behind herself and let out a sigh. "Yeah, my skirt doesn't fit like it used to. I think it's because I'm still growing but Isen jokingly said it was because I've been having too much sweets. So I electrocuted him." 

Elaine looked a little shocked by Remi's last sentence and could only muster a small okay. Elaine said a silent good bye to Remi and started to walk towards her dorm when Remi called back to her. "What do you-"

Elaine stopped her speech right as she turned around and her jaw dropped. Remi was pulling up her skirt and revealed her round ass to Elaine while slightly bending over. Remi proceeded to ask Elaine a question, but said question fell on deaf ears. Elaine couldn't help but stare at the two moons facing directly at her. Remi's white and pink striped panties covering the split between both ass cheeks. Said ass cheeks practically shining thanks to lights above them. Elaine felt a growing sensation between her legs and had repeating thoughts of herself tearing away those panties on Remi and forcibly shoving her co-

"ELAINE!" Remi's shout seem to have brought Elaine back to reality as she repeated her question. "Do you think Isen is right or not?!" 

Elaine blinked for a second then made a small gesture towards the bending girl. Lifting her arm, she made a sign with her index finger and thumb barely close to each other. "Maybe a little..."

Remi faced away from Elaine and gave off a disappointed sigh. Elaine said a quick good bye and Remi did the same, though she sounded a little depressed. Elaine managed to open her dorm and quickly close the door shut. She proceeded to place down the crate of oranges and ran to her bedroom. A small trickle of blood escaped her nose as she closed the door to her room behind her. 'Oh my god! I can't believe I had thoughts like that in front of Remi! What if she decided to look down at that moment? She would have saw how hard I gotten!'

Looking down below her waist, she saw that the bulge growing from earlier was still there. Elaine thought it would be a problem to keep it up if Seraphina were to walk in on her at the moment. 'I'll have to deal with it. Maybe I can look at some hentai for material.' She pulled out her phone and was disappointed to see it was at one percent. Knowing it wouldn't be enough battery life, she walked over to her nightstand and plugged her phone to the charger. She proceeded to lay her back on the bed and continue thinking about her current situation. 'Guess I have to use my thoughts. Maybe using Remi as an image will help relieve my hard-on. Not like it hasn't happened before.' Getting comfortable on her bed, she pulled down her pants and underwear. The object between her legs sprang to life, all ten inches of her shaft feeling the cool air in her room. She grabbed her dick and started to stroke it slowly. Pulling her shirt up with her free hand, she began playing with her breast, occasionally pinching her nipple.

While masturbating, Elaine's mind placed an image of Remi in her head. That same image being from a little while ago. Remi was bending over before Elaine, showing her just how big her butt has gotten. Remi started speaking lustful words to Elaine, words to make the girl start stroking her dick faster. She moved her free hand from her breast and started fondling her balls. They felt heavy and full. 'It has been a while. I think I really needed this. Thank you Remi for reminding me.'

_' "You're very welcome, Mistress~" Remi purred to Elaine. She started removing her school uniform and giving Elaine a proper eye-full of her entire body. Still bending over, she pulled aside her panties, revealing her perfect round ass in all its naked glory. Seeing her asshole twitch made Elaine's cock get even harder. "Mistress, forgive me. I'm so wet down there, I can barely hold in my desire to be with you. Won't you come closer and give me some much needed release?~"_

_After saying that, Elaine gave a lustful grin and walked over behind Remi. Moving her dick with her hand, she proceeded to slap Remi's ass with it. With every smack Remi's moans kept getting louder. When Elaine finished, the shiny white ass cheeks now had red blemishes all around. Remi was breathing heavily after the spanking with Mistress's fat cock. Elaine bent over close to her and whispered, "Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, you need to pleasure me. Your asshole looks like the perfect hole to start with~"_

_Aligning herself with Remi's entrance, Elaine rubbed her dick against Remi's pussy to gather the lubrication coming from it. She moved her member towards the entrance to Remi's ass and proceeded to shove her dick in slowly. Remi clinched her teeth together as she took in all ten inches of futanari cock. She felt two round orbs rub against her, signaling that Elaine was balls deep inside of her. 'Haaaaaahhhhh, your hot penis feels so good inside of my ass, Mistress.' moaned Remi. Looking behind her, Remi caught a glimpse of Elaine's sudden movements. She couldn't react in time as Elaine grabbed hold of her throat and lightly squeezed it. "I don't remember giving you the permission to talk, pet. Now be a good little bitch and make me cum~"_

_Elaine started pull out her member only to forcibly shove it right back in. *SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* The sound of her balls slamming themselves against Remi's pussy filled her with intense pleasure. Elaine wanted to hear Remi moan louder, so she snaked her free hand around Remi's waist and played with her clit. Remi couldn't help but make a lewd face as the shock of pleasure spread throughout her body._

_After a few minutes of choking and playing with Remi, Elaine stopped and roughly grabbed both of Remi's ass cheeks. Digging her nails deep into the skin, Elaine was close to climaxing. "Ah~ Remi I-I'm, hah, about to cum!" Remi leaned back against Elaine, grabbing her hair. "Go, Ah, ahead. CUM IN ME!!!" '_

Then, she came. Elaine came as she laid in her bed. Her semen launched itself out of her penis and covered her abdomen. Some even reached the ceiling and dripped down back on to her as well as the bed and floor beside her. Releasing her shaft, it finished making its mark all over the room. She just laid there, completely exhausted by the events that happened two seconds ago. She looked down at herself, seeing the mess she made with her cream. 'Man, that was needed. When was the last time I did this? Oh yeah, three days ago. They sure were full though. I think I've drained them out a good bit.' Moving her hand, she grabbed hold of her sack and gentle squeezed them. 'HUH?! Still somewhat full?! Oh, dammit. I'll just need to deal with it later. I've got to clean this mess up in case Seraphina were to walk in!' Finishing that thought, she found the strength to get up and start making her way to the bathroom. Looking back, however, she noticed her phone was half way charged. Thinking for a moment, she looked down at her third leg and saw it start to rise again. She sighed and cursed herself. 'Maaaaaaybe, one more round.'

* * *

_**Three Days Later...** _

Five times. Elaine came five times. Even after masturbating so many times, her balls still felt half full. After cleaning up her mess, washing sheets, wiping down areas, and placing everything back to normal, she would have thought Seraphina would have never noticed. Well, she was right considering Seraphina never returned home that day. Instead, her roommate thought it would be better to stay in the presence of that damn cripple. 'Damn her. That cripple needs to learn to stay out of the true queen's sight. She keeps filling Seraphina's head with nonsense.'

Elaine couldn't bear the thought of Jane taking away the perfect queen she once knew. To be honest, it was her fault. Arlo gave her a simple task. To make sure Seraphina would stay on the right path for the system he cared for. Elaine couldn't bring herself to admit defeat knowing Arlo would be severely disappointed. She took a look around the living room she sat in. She was currently watching TV but the only thing she was paying attention to was the crate of oranges she brought back with her a few days ago. Seraphina was in her room doing whatever knows what. Elaine has been thinking of ways to communicate to the true queen. After looking back at the crate a lightbulb went off in her head. Convincing herself to try to talk to Seraphina, her best bet is to make a fresh glass of orange juice.

She stood up from the couch and made her way to the crate, lifting it and carrying it to the kitchen where the juicer was. Setting up her tools to create the drink, Seraphina finally left her room since waking up this morning. She was preparing to walk out of the dorm after grabbing her jacket. "Elaine, I'm heading out for a minute."

"Okay. You are coming back right? I should have this orange juice ready by the time you come back." Elaine told Seraphina. Seraphina looked to have had a slightly annoyed expression on her face but shrugged it off and headed for the door. After walking out the door, Seraphina let out a sigh, walking towards the stairs and started having thoughts on the book she just read. _UnOrdinary._

Elaine looked back at the door and confirmed that her roommate left the dorm. She continued the process of making the orange juice, squeezing it's liquid out of the pieces that held them. Removing any seeds and pulp, the juice was ready to be consumed. Elaine pondered on going in Seraphina's room and placing the drink next to her laptop. She was worried her roommate would be upset with her if she invaded _**Poland- I mean**_ her privacy. 'I know! I'll leave a little sticky note for her. She does find my drawings amusing.'

With new confidence, Elaine picked up the glass of OJ and walked over to Seraphina's room. She opened the door and walked over to the desk with her roommate's laptop sitting on top of it. After she placed the glass on the desk, she grabbed a note and wrote a couple of words on it along with drawing a small picture of herself beside the words. She felt satisfied with her note and began leaving the room when a certain book caught her sight. 'UnOrdinary? Where have I heard that name before?'

An hour passed and Elaine finished searching all the details to UnOrdinary and the role it played in modern society. She learned of the ill effects it had on high tiers, turning them into vigilantes and getting themselves killed by a criminal organization. Elaine felt her heart drop when she saw the amount of deaths posted on the heroes taken out by Ember. 'This book is evil! So many powerful people taken out simply for helping the weak. This is why they're suppose to ignore weaklings in the first place! Now Seraphina is falling for it, too! All because of the damn CRIPPLE!' Elaine started to calm herself down and thought about her next action. She could take this to Arlo and have him sort everything out. After all, the king of Wellston should be aware of the former queen's involvement with not only the book but also the person who gave Seraphina the book in the first place. 

The more she thought, however, the more she realized how much trouble she could be in. 'I was given the task of watching over her and making sure she wouldn't do anything reckless like this. If Arlo finds out I haven't been taking my duties seriously, then he'll definitely be furious with me. But if I don't tell him, Seraphina will fall victim to this books nonsense as well. What do I do?!'

She started getting a headache from all the problems this situation sprouted. She needed to clear her head so she brought herself to one of the kitchen cabinets where they kept over the counter medicines. After grabbing some headache meds, a small packet of Female Viagra fell onto the counter. She looked it over and realized it was the same packet she received as a joke gift from one of her brothers. 'He said to use it on the girl I would find one day, but it was a part of the prank. Why did I even keep it?' Elaine picked up the pack and proceeded to walk over to the trashcan when an idea popped into her head. "Hmmmm, actually, I can use this."

Elaine turned around and walked towards Seraphina's room and made eye contact with the glass of OJ she placed in there an hour ago. 'Too late, Seraphina. This is for your own good. Oh, and mine as well~' She poured the packet's contents into the glass and watched it dissolve.

* * *

Seraphina returned to her dorm at around 4 o'clock. She gave a small greeting to her roommate before going drop her stuff in the room. Reaching her room, she spotted a glass of OJ on her desk. She had a brief moment of panic and look over to her bed to spot the same book she promised to keep hidden. 'Oh Shoot. I forgot to hide it before I left. Guess I can't give it back to Jane.' She wondered over to the desk and took a sip of the drink. Seraphina noticed a slight different taste to the drink but thought nothing of it. After finishing the drink, she turned her attention to the book and decided to hide it away. She laid down on the bed after doing so and began playing pig related games on her phone. She was about to beat her previous record when she started to feel warm. Thinking it was hot in the room, she turned down the temperature in her room. When that didn't solve the problem, she started to undress herself to the point where she only wearing her underwear. 'What is going on with me?!' 

Elaine must have heard the movements in the room because she was at the door, knocking on it. "Seraphina, you okay in there?"

"Yes! I'm Fine. Just moving some stuff around. That's all." Seraphina responded. Elaine gave a small alright and walked towards her room. 'I have got to find out what's wrong with me!'

Seraphina suddenly realized what was going on. All evidence was in her private regions. She felt warm and soaked down below and came to a stunning conclusion.

She was horny.

'Oh, Great! Now of all times!' she thought to herself. She didn't want to have these feelings while her roommate was still next door. Seraphina knew from the first time she masterbated that she would get loud. One time, she almost got caught by Elaine. Seraphina knew the risks, but as time moved on, it became extreme to the point where she had no choice. Laying down in her bed, She slipped off her panties and slowly started to rub her pussy. She started roughly grabbing her breast and pinched her nipple. Sliding One finger and then two, she pumped her index and middle fingers inside her vagina. Using her thumb, she made small circles around her clit. She almost couldn't stop herself from moaning, but she quickly covered her mouth with her other hand. 'Fuck, this is getting difficult. But It's soooo good.'

Just as Seraphina was about to start going harder, the door to her room swung open and revealed a teal haired girl wearing a housecoat. Seraphina was frozen in shock seeing her roommate find out the naughty things she was doing. Elaine just stood at the door with a blank expression on her face. Seraphina didn't know what to say or do so she attempted to freeze time and find a way out of this mess.

She activated her ability. Looking around her, she noticed that everything was still in color instead of gray scale. She thought her ability had a slight hiccup and tried again.

Nothing

"Why isn't my-"

"'Why isn't my ability working?' That's what you were going to ask, wasn't it?" Elaine finished Seraphina's sentence before she could do so. Elaine walked over to the goddess and held out a small, empty packet. "Sadly, that's one of the side effects to this little packet of powder. To prevent things from getting a little too crazy in the bedroom, I suppose."

Elaine gave small but sinister grin to the now powerless Seraphina, who laid in her bed confused of the events happening. She never even noticed she was still moving her lower hand to keep herself aroused.

Elaine continued to speak, "You know, I found an interesting book on your bed earlier. After doing some research, I found out it was illegal and highly dangerous to high tiers. I thought of bringing this to Arlo's attention but I realized I would be in trouble too. So, I thought I would give you punishment myself."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!," Seraphina shouted. She was now standing up and filled with anger instead of lust. As she tried to grab a hold of Elaine, she somehow missed and thought Elaine dodged. However, she didn't. Instead, Elaine simply walked to the side and let Seraphina grab nothing but air. She looked confused at first, but came to a severe conclusion. Her passive was also deactivated. Elaine let out a small chuckle which grew into manacle laughter.

"Hehe... HAHAHAHAHHA, TO THINK THE GREAT SERAPHINA FELL SO FAR. You should have NEVER have even looked at that crippled bitch because she made you weak. So weak, even this small dose of Viagra made you lose all your power. But relax, It only lasts 24 hours. After that your ability will return and you can kick my ass then." Elaine stated. Seraphina felt a small bit of relieve after hearing that until Elaine said something that made her worried. "That is.... if you will still be able to."

Seraphina gulped, "What do you mean?"

Elaine smirked and got closer to Seraphina's face. "During this time period, I will be retraining you to be the high tier you're supposed to be. As well as, making you into my own, personal bitch toy.

Before Seraphina could even react to what her roommate just said, Elaine untied the knot holding her housecoat to her body and revealed that she was wearing nothing underneath it. Seraphina stood there shocked by not just her roommates nudeness, but also the fact that said roommate has a TEN inch, thick rod sticking out between her legs, with two baseball sized nuts hanging below it.

"B-But I thought y-you were a girl!" Seraphina said in both arousal and disgust.

Elaine looked at her with calm eyes which made Seraphina more creeped out. "Of course I am, but I also have this extra member on my body for some unknown reason. Doctors can't explain it and neither can my family. But that's not important. What is important is how you can now pleasure yourself all you like with this fat cock of mine."

Seraphina was still in shock over the events transpiring in front of her. One thing she can't deny though is the fact that Elaine was right. Despite feeling mad at Elaine for pulling a stunt like this, she has to admit that she is still in heat and anything would be better than just her fingers. Elaine would the only thing to help her over come this with her extra leg. Biting her lip, she saw only one option to calm herself down, but she will need to keep her mind in check if she doesn't want to become Elaine's bitch. At all costs, she has to protect her friend from this witch. "*Sigh* Fine, but I will not lose myself. Once my powers are back, you are so screwed."

Elaine walked up close to her getting in her face. Smirking and with fast reflexes, she whipped her hand around Seraphina and slapped her ass, leaving a red hand print on her buttcheek. "We'll see about that." Then Elaine thought to herself, 'OH. MY. God. That actually worked?! She's even willing to let me fuck her! This is the best day of my life.'

Elaine sat the bed and spread her legs a bit to allow her balls room to breath. Of course seeing Seraphina naked in front of her and thoughts of a rough sex session ahead, her dick started to get hard. She contained herself somewhat though in order to lengthen the pleasure a bit longer. Elaine started motioning her finger towards Seraphina, hinting to the girl what she wanted her to do. Seraphina was a little confused at first, thinking Elaine would've started the fucking right away, but soon realized that Elaine wanted to drag it out longer to enjoy it more. 'The longer it takes for her, the more time she will waste. If I keep my cool, I might be able to to last the 24 hours.' she thought.

"Its not going to suck itself you know. Why don't you get down there and shove this rod down your throat already." Elaine said with a little impatience.

Seraphina hesitated then did as she was told. Getting on her knees, she took in the sight in front of her. She had never seen a dick before now, but even so it was pretty impressive for its size. Elaine took this opportunity to show off its sheer size. She grabbed hold of the base and moved her cock right on top of Seraphina's face. Seraphina was a little shocked at the motion but didn't let it show on her face. Elaine said something that got Seraphina's attention in a lustful way. "Start licking it, Bitch~"

Seraphina grabbed a hold of the shaft and stared at it, contemplating on what to do next. Lust quickly took over her mind, however, and she started to lick Elaine's cock from the base all the way to the tip. The Goddess felt a strange taste on her tongue and couldn't figure out what was. She heard a deep sigh coming from Elaine and noticed the girl was blushing heavily. "That's a good start. You made a little bit of pre-cum come out. But I'm far from finished here. So get to sucking.

Sera looked at pillar in front of her. She hesitated before going in. She slowly wrapped her mouth around the tip of the penis and went down towards the base. However, she wasn't used to this and could reach so far down. Sera stopped about halfway to the base. She started moving up and down, going only as far as she went the first time. Elaine was enjoying herself but was disappointed in the fact that Sera, in her mind, wasn't even trying. Elaine decided to try and push her luck. She grabbed Sera's head and forcibly shoved her further down to the base. Sera was shaken by the maneuver as she was forced to take in more than she would have rather. She felt the head go all the way towards her Adam's apple and gagged at the sheer size she had to take in.

Elaine, however, enjoyed every moment of this action. She felt a rush she never felt before and started to skull fuck Seraphina, unleashing a hidden beast inside her. "HOLY F-Fuck! This feeeels sooooo goood!" shouted Elaine as she continued to fuck Seraphina's throat. All Seraphina could do was gag and feel Elaine's balls hit against her chin. Saliva dripped down from her mouth as she kept getting a face fucking from the blue haired futa.

Seraphina must have blacked out for a minute because she was unaware of the fact that Elaine was in the middle of an orgasm. She could feel the hot white liquid flow through her throat and straight to her stomach. 'OH GOD!! This is TOO much!' Sera shouted in her head as she tried to pull back. But Elaine felt the movements and pushed Seraphina's head back down to take it all in. Seraphina felt herself get full but could do nothing to stop the flow. After a minute of cumming, Elaine felt a slight relief in her balls. The flow of cream sowed to a stop and she motioned herself out of Seraphina's mouth. Gasping for air, Seraphina looked down at herself and saw a small bump. She made a mistake by pressing on it because it caused her to throw up all the semen she previously ingested. While Elaine was a little disappointed at Sera for not being able to hold it all in, she felt a slight relief that she didn't end up drowning her roommate. "Oh well, guess it can't be helped. But I'm not done yet, so you better prepare yourself. But first I have to ask, how did it feel?"

'How did... it feel? I felt like I couldn't breath or do anything. I felt helpless....and it felt good. WAIT, did I just think that!?! No! It was HORRIBLE! GOD, I need to keep my mind in check. I almost admitted to liking it.' Seraphina thought. She didn't realize she was actually into being used like this, but whether it was true or not, she can't let Elaine win this. "The moment... I.... recover my ability. I'm chopping your dick OFF."

 _"Oooooohhhh, feisty~"_ says Elaine with a hint of lust. In her mind, however, she panicked. 'NOOOOO! NOT THAT! That is such a bad image! Okay, calm down Elaine. Let's just hope she breaks before she can make that threat into a promise.

"Well, that was fun but it's time for more action. You must be soaking down there. So let's start fucking that pussy of yours." Elaine said with confidence. Hearing her words made Seraphina feel disgusted but very much turned on. As if on queue, Elaine's dick sprang to life once again and was ready for another round. Elaine decided to get up from the bed and allow Seraphina to lay down on it. Seraphina did as she was told and laid on her back, waiting for Elaine to position herself.

Elaine got on top of Sera and quickly crashed her lips on to the goddess's. Seraphina was taken aback by this but couldn't help but be apart of it. After a solid minute of French kissing, Elaine picked herself up and started to maneuver her dick to align with Sera's entrance. Picking up her roommate's legs and spreading them, she found target. She positioned herself right at the entrance and rubbed her cock on the moist surface to gather some lubricant. "Okay, are you ready?"

"*Sigh* Go ahead and get this over with." Sera said knowing full well any answer would have lead to the same result. Elaine grinned and slowly pushed her cock head inside. 'Fuck. It's big!'

'Oof, So tight! She must have been a virgin. Oh well~' thought Elaine. The further she pushed, the more she confirmed her theory as the wall tightly wrapped around her dick. After pushing herself all the way in, she moaned a deep sigh and leaned towards Seraphina's ear, "By the end of the day, this pussy will mine and only mine. Understand?"

"Fuck off and move already."

With that being said, Elaine started pumping her cock inside of Sera. 

"Fuck! This feels great. Should have done this to you sooner." says Elaine while thrusting inside of Seraphina repeatedly. She looked down at Sera and saw her roommate making some lewd faces. "Enjoying yourself?"

Seraphina looked in to Elaine's eyes and forced herself to stop making faces and instead made a neutral look. "N-N-Not at AH- all!" Elaine smirked, knowing that was a fat lie.

After about ten minutes of her thrusting inside and out, Elaine moved faster and was on the verge of cumming. Seraphina was in no different position as she felt herself grind harder on Elaine's cock. With one last bit of movement, she wrapped her legs around Elaine's waist and climaxed around the thick rod. Following after her, Elaine came inside Sera, but unlike her, she didn't stop until a full minute passed. By the end of her stream of white liquid, Sera's belly enlarged to the size of a volleyball. Elaine pulled out of her and stream of futa semen flowed out of her vagina.

" _Oooooooohhhhh, that felt great~_ Now ready for the next round." Elaine stated as her dick erected itself again. She noticed that Sera was still recovering from the recent climax from both her and Elaine. Elaine didn't much care though and she was now more in heat than ever. She motioned the crippled goddess to the wall. Sera moved sluggishly to the opposite side of the room and leaned against the wall. Elaine came up behind her and lifted her leg up to position her cock right at her entrance. Once again, she thrusted forcefully into her, hitting her sensitive spot and causing her to arch back in pleasure. Sera didn't want to admit to Elaine but she was starting to enjoy herself with this sex session. So much so, that her mind was starting to go blank with lust and only thing could think of was Elaine's dick. But she also had her friend in mind. She didn't want to lose her. She loved her. That's why she had to keep fighting against Elaine's lust.

No matter what.

* * *

_ **Twelve hours later...** _

Elaine was starting to get exhausted from all the sex she had with Seraphina. They had tried every position they could. From doggy style, reverse cowgirl, sixty-nining, mating press, etc. However, Seraphina was stubborn. Mainly because she was using the love she felt for her best friend to keep her sane. Despite keeping a level head, she was enjoying every moment she had with Elaine. She enjoyed her massive cock, her big balls and overall, Elaine in general. Like she was start to develop feelings of lust with her. For awhile now, she actually regained her ability and could've stopped Elaine at anytime. However, she didn't and didn't know why until now. 

Seraphina is sitting next to Elaine, waiting for her to continue the sex session, but Elaine looked exhausted. Sera was also not in the best position either, as she was sporting a stomach the size of a yoga ball. Elaine's cum became so thick after the last few positions that it became harder to drain the cream out of her system. She decided this was the time to make a deal.

"So, Elaine..." She started.

"What?" Elaine said coldly, trying to keep her bad girl persona going.

"You know I have my ability back, right?" she said as she activated her time manipulation. This caused Elaine to drop the act and grow pale. She became absolutely terrified and quickly guarded her penis after remember Sera's threat from earlier. Sera got closer to Elaine and she made her move. Elaine was taken aback by Sera's next action.

She kissed her.

"I'll be honest. I enjoyed this and I enjoyed you. I even had my ability for a while now and I could have used it at anytime." Sera claimed after parting lips with her roommate.

"W-W-Wha????" was all Elaine could manage, making Sera giggle.

"I know it's confusing but you really have nothing to worry about. But I also love Jane and I can't just abandon her. I love her and I know she loves me."

"B-But why? She's just a cripple." Elaine stated.

"Oh no, she's not. She actually a god tier. She told me the other day."

"WHAt?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't choose either of you. So, I want both of you. You think you can make that happen." she hinted, hoping Elaine would catch on. She saw Elaine's face in a state of confusion, then turn into understanding. 

Elaine smile, "Okay. You'll help me, right?"

It was Sera's turn to smile. "Of course."

* * *

_**The Next Day...** _

Jane was sitting on her couch watching TV. She been trying to get in contact with Sera since last night. She was worried Sera was going to leave her after she found out about her ability. 'I hope it's not that. But why would she be ignoring my calls from last night? Was it Elaine?" As Jane was questioning her best friend's missed calls, she received a knock on the door. "Is that her?" She got up from the couch and walked over to the door and opened it up. "OH, Hey Sera! And..... Elaine?" she said in a not so excited tone.

"Hey Jane. I brought Elaine to apologize for how she treated you the first time you two met." Sera said while nudging Elaine to speak up.

"Hi Jane. I'm really am sorry for how I treated you. I was just following hierarchy rules, but I see it was wrong. You forgive me?"

"Hm, maybe. But not at the moment. Is that all?" Jane said with a little sass.

"Well, I have this peace offering. It's a glass of orange juice. I know it's not much, but the oranges I used are from my family's farm."

"Okay, well, I guess that's something." Jane thanked Elaine for the drink and chugged the whole thing down. She took note of a strange taste after drinking it. Elaine smiled at her little offering being accepted.

Sera also smiled at Jane which caused her to be a little suspicious. "Anyway, why don't we get together inside and play some games."

"Sure. I have no problem with that. Poker?" Jane suggested. The three girls walked in the house.

Elaine smiled as she closed the door behind her locked it. "Why don't we make it interesting?"

"How?" Both of the other girls said, but one of them knew what Elaine was going to suggest. The simple thought of her bet made Elaine get hard.

"Let's play Strip Poker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was something else. I think you can see where I started to fall off which is why the next few stories will be shorter. Anyway, my next story will be a Futa Remi looking for ass- I mean information on the Joker. Luckily, she finds a mid-tier with answers for both. A girl with two buns in her green hair. Blyke and Isen will have to leave the room.


End file.
